


Cold Nights

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: Lilith hates the cold but Zelda is always there to keep her warm.





	Cold Nights

Lilith scooted herself against the headboard. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, shaking as the cold air tickled against her skin. She hated this feeling. The feeling of winter air and how bloody cold it got in Greendale. 

Zelda slept beside her, soft snores fading out into the night. Lilith shivered. Her skin was freezing and she surely was toned pink. 

Turning her head, Lilith peered out the window, a shiver running down her spine at the sight of the pet cemetery covered in snow. She signed, hating the feeling of her hot breath against her frozen knees. 

It wasn't like she hadn't been faced with winter before but she normal sat beside the fire, never daring to leave the house of the person she was inhabiting. Lilith hated the cold. She wasn't used to it (being from hell) but demons' bodies weren't made for cold weather and when she was in the garden, there was no such thing as snow. 

Zelda stirred in her sleep, her flushed cheeks softly rested against the base of Lilith's ankle. 

Lilith felt a sharp cold run down her cheek, not expecting it to be a tear. She watched as small droplets hit her knees. She thought about waking Zelda up to hold her but thought it would be asking too much, considering the woman was in deep sleep. 

Choking out a sob, Lilith brushed away her tears. She needed warmth. Sitting up, Lilith's feet met the cold wooden floor. She crept across the room, wincing as the wood creaked. 

Making her way down the hallway, Lilith realized how odd it felt in the Spellman house at night. Sometimes Lilith felt like she didn't belong in the mortuary. Her and Zelda had been together only for a few months but the woman and her family always made her feel welcome, like part of the family. She was grateful for that. 

Lilith gripped the railing, her chilled feet sliding across the smooth wood of the stairs. She felt like a child walking down the stairs. The rooms were dark. Everything was dark and cold. Lilith felt another tear run down her cheek and carefully brushed it away. She met the bottom of the stairs, turning towards the sitting room. She entered the extremely dark room, fearing she might bump into something. Lilith started the fire from across the room, giving herself a path way. 

Taking a seat on the floor by the fire, Lilith instantly felt relieved. She gazed into the fire, letting the warmth run over her skin. The small nightdress she wore pooled around her hips. Lilith danced her fingertips along her thighs, hating but at the same time, enjoying the stinging feeling. Her hands were freezing, her fingers trembling. Lilith leaned forward, letting her hands be engulfed by the orange flames. Her skin heated and she relaxed. Her gaze was lost in the flames as memories of hell flooded her mind. She still went back but only when necessary. Times like this she wished she was in her room in hell but most of the time she was glad she wasn't there. 

A cold hand touched her shoulder, making her jump. 

Zelda stood above her, a blanket in hand. She slowly wrapped the blanket around Lilith's shoulders. 

"Thought I'd find you here." Lilith smiled, pulling her hands away from the fire. 

"I hate this weather." 

"I know you do." Zelda sighed, pulling Lilith closer to her. "Why didn't you wake me?" 

"I… You looked peaceful." Zelda chuckled, resting her head on top of Lilith's. 

"Nonsense. Now, sleep, my dear. It'll be morning soon. I'll keep you warm for the remainder of the night." Lilith sighed happily at Zelda's words as she let Zelda hold her in her lap. Lilith's face pressed against Zelda's chest and her feet tucked under Zelda's right arm. She felt the woman rest her head upon her still chilled knees and she thought: 

_Even through the cold, there is no place idk rather be than here. _


End file.
